Shake it
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope finally realizes what Morgan has seen her for all along. Just a silly little thing written for a friend who was a bit down today. Pure fluff. Oneshot.


_A/N: written for a very dear friend of mine, who had a bit of a hard day. To cheer her up. And everyone else who needs s bit of good old fluff and cuteness. _

* * *

There usually were already a million reasons why Derek Morgan should at some point kick Kevin Lynch's ass, but today a new one was added and moved right to the top spot of that list. Morgan always had his doubts about Kevin Lynch being the right guy for Penelope, but he never interfered. But today he was ready to kick some major ass and make it hurt.

When Hotch said earlier today that Penelope had called in sick, Derek hadn't thought much about it. It happened. They all had days like these, when you knew spending it in bed at home would do you and your coworkers and friends a huge favor health wise, before anything would get passed on or break out.

He would drive by the shops later, after work, get some ice-cream, some chocolate and a couple of magazines and would that all drop off at her place, making sure she was okay.

That all changed at lunch when he saw Kevin Lynch. Morgan and Kevin had been having some sort of co-existence so far. They knew the other one existed, but never exchanged words that went further then 'Hello' or some brief head nodding. It was funny, given that Kevin was Penelope's boyfriend and Morgan her best friend, probably the two most important guys in her life, yet they didn't know anything about and didn't care to get to know the other one.

He didn't mean to listen or even pay attention but when Kevin Lynch mentioned Penelope, Morgan's attention for whatever reason was on Lynch and his colleagues, who all looked like Penelope's boyfriend.

Listening to him Morgan heard how Lynch mentioned having dumped Penelope, something that made Derek's head turn towards the tech. And when he heard that this all happened in favor for some other blonde, one that Kevin Lynch described as 'blonde bombshell', Derek Morgan was ready to commit a homicide.

"Morgan, sit down!" he heard coming from Emily, who sat opposite from him, and JJ just nodding towards his direction, agreeing with Emily. There seriously was nothing that seemed to escape these two, unless …

"Did you know?" he asked after fighting with himself to not walk over to Lynch and give him a piece of his mind. And punch the living daylights out of the other guy while he was at it.

Emily looked at JJ, who returned an expression of panic. An answer without even saying a thing. Of course they would have known.

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend, we never have secrets from each other?" Morgan asked sulking. It wasn't as if he was mad or angry, he just assumed that when the day came that his best friend was single again, she would call him first, knowing how he thought about Lynch.

"What do you think?" JJ asked. "She knew the moment she would mention that this cretin dumped her for someone else, saying what he said, you would go mental and after him the first chance you would get. She didn't need that drama. She loves you, Morgan, but your constant big brother behavior, making sure every guy in her life treats her right or they will have to answer to you kind of made her wonder whether you wouldn't be better off for not knowing. And before you ask, she is okay. Just needs a day and probably also some distance between him and her."

"What exactly did he say? Morgan asked, not missing JJ's bitter tone.

JJ looked at Emily, with a helpless and panicked expression, something that wasn't like JJ at all. Usually she was pretty much unreadable, always keeping her cool. Never a good sign.

"I'm not gonna tell you," JJ remained firm.

"JJ?" Morgan tried to push, but she didn't move.

"No I won't. And don't give me that look. Can you seriously tell me you weren't ready to walk over there and get Penelope Kevin Lynch's head on a silver plate? Because we know you would. So if that already would get you there, I am sure as hell not gonna share with you what he said. But rest assured, she is alright and getting through this."

Morgan sighed, having to admit defeat, but deciding he certainly would need to take a look at her once he was done here, just to make sure.

XXXXXX

He had seen the light coming from her apartment, so he knew she was home and still awake. Ringing the bell a few times nothing happened, so when one of the residents left the building Morgan used that as a chance to get inside. Searching in his jacket he found the keys for Penelope's apartment. She had given him a set two years ago, when she had to leave for a family thing quite urgently and asked him to look after Margaret and Thatcher, her two plants. And only Penelope would name her plants. But she never asked for the key to be returned and Morgan decided on returning the favor by giving her a set of keys for his place.

He knocked on her door a few times, getting no response, but still he heard some sort of movement. Maybe she wanted to be alone and he should seriously respect that wish. But nevertheless was he sure he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he wouldn't have at least taken a quick look at her and made sure she was okay. Putting the key in the lock and turning it around, he slowly opened the door , seeing no one. He closed the door and when turning around nearly died of a heart attack, but not due to surprise of seeing his best friend, but more because how she looked.

Having her back turned towards him she was wearing nothing else than some bright pink panties and a matching lace bra, moving left and right and shacking her hips like mad. Her hair was open and flying through the air, whenever her head was thrown from one side to the other, turning and starting all over.

When she turned, he could see her having her eyes closed, an iPod in her hand and the headphones plugged to her ear. She hadn't noticed him so far, since she was still moving like mad, moving and shacking, throwing hands in the air and her head back, kicking her legs, turning and then starting all over.

Morgan knew he should be going, he shouldn't just stand there watching, but there was something so sexy and hot about that image. And it wasn't even just the fact that Penelope Garcia was dancing like mad in her underwear, but more the overall picture. And how Kevin could have left her for a 'blonde bombshell' was way beyond Morgan, since the one and only blonde bombshell just did pirouettes right in front of him. Once again Derek Morgan found confirmation in what a moron Kevin Lynch was.

Morgan knew he had to do something, he just couldn't stand there, staring. That would make him sound and feel like a creep, but he also couldn't just leave again. That wouldn't make anything better. It was by now obvious that Penelope wasn't aware of her surroundings. She was in her own little world and seemed pretty happy there as far as Morgan could judge. There was a huge smile plastered over her face.

"I hope you brought me my favorite ice cream," he all of a sudden heard coming from her. And apparently she had noticed him.

Morgan smiled, holding up the container for her inspection. The smile on her lips a moment later told him he chose wisely.

"How long have you known I was here?" he asked curiously, watching her getting the container of ice into the kitchen, but not seeming like she had any rush in getting dresses really, which was unusual for her. Not that he minded, hell no. But he knew his best friend, and despite him telling her she was gorgeous, she still had some issues when it came to her looks, her body to be specific. For Morgan there was nothing wrong with her, she was perfect in his eyes and her curves were just one thing he absolutely adored about her.

"Not too long actually. Maybe a minute or two," Penelope admitted. "I hope you enjoyed the show," he laughed, coming back from the kitchen.

"Oh, you bet, Baby Girl," he winked at her, making her smile and now he wondered even more. He never really had seen Penelope dance, not in public anyway and every time they were at his place and he wanted to get her drunk and then just be silly it took him everything he had to convince her to move with him. He never succeeded though. When Penelope didn't want to do something, she really didn't want to do something and nothing would make her change her mind. Well, apart from tonight as it seemed. "Any chance for a repetition or maybe a shared number?" Morgan asked grinning, which made Penelope smile even more.

"Maybe" came her vague answer. By now she had been walking over to him again and sat down on the couch, still in nothing else than a bra and her panties. And had the room always been this warm or was it just Morgan who felt the heat rising?

"What has changed?" Morgan asked curious, sitting down next to his best friend, who within seconds moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"A lot," was Penelope's vague answer, which nearly probed Morgan to ask further. But she kept going. "You know what makes me happy?" she asked all of a sudden at which Morgan needed to look at her for a moment. He knew the answer to almost any question in regards to his best friend, but this one … he wasn't entirely sure about. "Ice cream and your Hot Stuff?" he asked smiling, which made Penelope fall into a fit of laughter.

"Apart from that," she finally managed to say. Morgan could have gone for quite a while guessing. The thing was he didn't know. The only thing he probably didn't know, which was also the most important one.

"Wearing my most sexy underwear and dancing through my apartment in nothing more, forgetting about everything, shaking my booty. Do you wanna know why?"

Morgan only nodded, being a teeny bit distracted when she brought up the underwear, his eyes travelling up and down her perfect curves.

"Because for the duration of a couple of songs I feel all hot and sexy, and fabulous and all women …" she started to explain, before Morgan interrupted.

"You _are _all woman, baby. In fact you are more woman than most boys out there are able to handle. That's why you need a man, and not a guy like Kevin Lynch, who wouldn't even know what to do with a real woman when getting an instruction with her," he laughed and meaning every word.

"Anyway…" she continued, looking at Morgan for a moment with a stern expression, which she was just faking. "And I should be feeling like this every day," Penelope all of a sudden announced.

Morgan arched an eyebrow. "You planning on dancing through the BAU now in underwear every day, Sweetness?" he asked with a grin. Oh yeah, _that_ would certainly qualify for good mornings.

She punched him softly, after laughing for a while. "No, and I somehow think Hotch might not be as appreciative as you are."

Morgan pouted at that for a moment. "How about a private show then for me, in your office?"

"Will you give it a rest?" she laughed, punching his side once more. "You are supposed to support me as my best friend."

"Hey, I _am_ supporting you. I find the idea of you dancing in just your underwear through my life every day now more than just worth my support. Maybe we should start a petition," he grinned, which earned him another playful punch.

"Morgan," she reprimanded him.

"What?" Derek asked, looking down into her deep, brown eyes. "I have been telling you since years that you are the most beautiful girl, haven't I? For me you are perfect, there is nothing that could ever change that. You are not telling me anything new when saying you shouldn't only be feeling hot and sexy and fabulous and all woman when listening to a song and jumping around in your underwear, since for me, you have been already hot, sexy, fabulous and all woman since the day I met you. And I kept telling you that over and over again, glad that it finally, after six years sunk into your little pighead," he said, knocking his knuckled against her skull softly.

Penelope turned slightly, so she could wrap her arms around her best friend's torso.

"I love you," she mumbled into his shirt. "Will you promise me one thing though?"

"Anything," he said without even thinking.

"Will you always be there? Even if the whole male mankind on this planed has decided I am wrong, will you be here?" she asked, surprising Morgan a bit.

"Always, Baby Girl. I will never leave. And trust me, when whole male mankind thinks you are not sexy, hot, fabulous and all these other things you are, they are all dumb and morons since no woman holds a candle against you," he smiled, kissing her hair softly.

He waited for a smart comeback from her, but all he heard was a soft snoring. It was then that Derek Morgan swore to himself and her that he would be there every single day for the rest of his life if he needed, making sure she really knew she was the most desirable woman that there was in this whole world. But judging by tonight, she already knew and finally started believing herself.


End file.
